


A family reunion (with the House of El)

by Shi_Tsu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, and fluff in the end, just the supes family being themselves, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Tsu/pseuds/Shi_Tsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Cat get married, they have to meet with Clark and Lois for a family reunion. Things do not go smoothly.</p><p>Prompt: Adorable Kryptonian nerds fiddling with their glasses while their powerhouse wives go at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A family reunion (with the House of El)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got on tumblr a couple of days ago, and I just loved it so much I got really inspired! I love the dinamic between these four characters and look forward to writing more of them in the future if you guys like it.

Since she arrived on Earth, Kara had a rough time adapting to human holidays and get-togethers, mostly because she missed her real family and a lot of times she ended up crying. However, she had grown and started appreciating family reunions that usually meant eating Eliza’s amazing pie and doing silly games with Alex, but now this was different and she was actually scared.

She hadn’t met with her cousin in a really long time, they usually avoided face to face contact because a lot of times people would recognize their similarities and start asking questions, so for the most part Kara only ever talked to her little cousin via text messages. She hated not seeing her only blood family alive (that didn’t try to kill her) but she knew it was impossible for them to meet with frequency.

Now it had been a few months since she’d gotten married to Cat, the wedding was small, just a few friends and family members, Carter had brought the rings and it was kind of magical in its own way. But Kal-El (or Clark, as he goes by on Earth) was not there. And it had hurt Kara, he said that there was no possible way he could explain why Clark Kent attended to Cat Grant’s wedding and it made sense, but it had hurt no less.

Kara had been waiting for months to finally get this opportunity, it had taken them this whole time to get the perfect plan and she finally got him to agree to meet for a tiny family reunion, just the four of them. They had to rent the whole restaurant for a night and she had picked an old forgotten place in the middle of nowhere, a restaurant where no one could have even imagined Cat Grant would ever go to, not even herself. And here they were, about to arrive to the place where her cousin and his wife were probably waiting for them.

Her hands were trembling a little, Kara didn’t know why but she couldn’t put herself together to tell Cat who was waiting for them. It’s not like she could just say _‘Oh and by the way, Lois Lane is gonna be there, yeah you’re family now’,_ besides, Kal-El had asked her not to reveal his identity until they met each other. Kara sighed and Cat noticed her anxiousness.

“What’s wrong darling?” she asked sounding concerned. “I know how important this is to you, it will all be fine. I’m sure he’s amazing.”

Kara finally moved her gaze from the windshield to face her wife for a second, “It’s just that… this whole thing is really risky, you know that right? I just need to know you are going to handle it well.”

Cat raised an eyebrow “Kara Danvers-Grant, don’t you trust the person you married? I’ve been keeping your secret for almost two years and you think I’ll go crazy on Superman’s?” Her tone was annoyed but Kara could sense that she was hurt by the assumption.

“No, no. Of course not!” Kara shrugged ‘ _It’s not him I’m worried about’_ She thought before she was about to park the car, suddenly, Cat saw a familiar car on the front.

“What the hell?” She said in a shocked tone. “There’s only one person on earth with that hideous taste in cars. I don’t know how she knew we were gonna be here but we have to go. I’m not planning on letting that mop haired bitch know your secret.”

The other girl was not answering her, she simply finished parking and started getting ready to get out of the car. “Kara what are you doing? Aren’t you going to inform your cousin that Lois Lane is here?” She was getting mad now, this was ridiculous! God knows what she could do with Kara’s secret. Suddenly she turned and saw Clark Kent just outside of the other car. “Dear Lord we’re in shit. The whole Daily Planet must be here by now, those bastards would do anything for a good story.”

Kara got out of the car and went to open the door for her. “Just be calm, it’s alright.” She whispered.

The older woman hesitantly followed her, she guessed that there was no point in running now but there was something weird about this whole thing. “You should really call your cousin, this could be dangerous-“ She stopped when she turned and realized that Kara was _smiling_ towards _him,_ and even worse, Clark Kent was smiling back. That’s when things started to make sense and lose all sense at the same time. Cat could feel all her words getting caught up in her throat.

Just when they got close enough to speak, a familiar but not welcoming face got off the car. Lois Lane saw them with both shock and disgust.

“Well, but it isn’t world’s most pretentious dyed blonde?” The brunette spoke in a kind of worried tone, the same Cat had a few moments ago “Is the whole Tribune here now? You bastards would do anything for a good story wouldn’t you?” Kara felt a shiver down her spine, it was almost creepy how those two were actually so similar.

But Cat didn’t even listen, she just stared blankly at the man in front of her. “What now? Cat’s got your tongue?” Lois said after a moment of silence, but no one said a word. “What the hell is-”

“Are you honestly _this_ blind, Lane?” Cat interrupted her in annoyance. Still shocked and staring at him.

Lois was slightly confused before Clark started taking off his glasses. “Clark no! What-“ she hurried before turning towards Kara and seeing her taking off her glasses too. And suddenly it was clear, the resemblance.

They stood in silence for a moment before Lois spoke again “Shit.” She simply said.

“This is going to be a long night” Cat returned. 

 

 

Awkward could not even properly cover what was going on at the table right now, they had entered the place in silence, sat at the table in silence and right now they were eating in silence. Cat and Lois avoided looking at each other at all costs, but they couldn’t stop staring at the two cousins. Cat looking like she was both disappointed in herself for not noticing it earlier and impressed by Clark’s skills to keep his identity.

The cousins stared at each other, their powers didn’t include mind reading but they didn’t need it to communicate without words, Kara gave her little cousin a pleading look that said _‘Do something before we die here please’_ and so he cleared his throat before speaking.

“Uh, the food is amazing” Kara had to contain herself from face-palming right there, her cousin was even worse at this than her. “Wouldn’t you agree Lois?” He said anxiously.

“Yeah, you’re right.” The brunette simply said, not looking at the others. And just like that the awkwardness continued, Clark looked at Kara with a puppy face. He was clearly desperate.

“I think, what Kal-El means to say is that it’s really nice to be here together finally.” She added with a nervous smile.

“Kal-El?” Cat asked a bit confused.

“Oh- that’s my real name” He stuttered a bit while fiddling nervously with his glasses, Cat noticed this and narrowed her eyes at him. “I guess Kara never really got used to my human name.” He finished.

“You know, Kara does that exact same thing with her glasses when she’s nervous.” Cat said nonchalantly “You guys should work a bit more on those secret identities.”

“It worked on you.” Lois cut in dryly “Guess you’re just not that bright.”

Kara and Clark looked at each other in despair, it was the first time those two talked to each other and this was _not_ looking good.

“Nobody asked for your nosy opinion you unnecessary piece of-”

“Actually!” Kara cut in before her wife could say something else. “Cat figured it out all by herself, it was pretty impressive to be honest.”

“Is that so, Grant? Funny, Clark actually trusted me enough to tell me himself.”

“At least I had the brains to put two and two together.”

“So!” Clark cleared his throat “Kara! Tell us… uh… how- how did you two meet?”

Kara rolled her eyes and almost audibly sighed _‘Damnit Kal-El, can you be any more bad at this?’_ but Lois spoke before she could answer.

“Come on Clark haven’t you heard of Cat Grant, the cougar who slept with her assistant? It was all over the news about 8 months ago.”

Cat stood up from the table “And of course the Daily Planet made sure to cover every detail of it, like hungry wolves waiting for a prey to chew on, pathetic.”

“Not any more pathetic than you so desperately trying to cover it.” Lois also got up and by this point Kara and Clark were desperately staring at their wives neither of them knowing what to do, the situation had gotten out of control.

“Oh please, your scandals have been far worse than mine, or shall I remind you of ‘The Fappening’ as the media called it?” Cat got closer to the brunette. ”I seem to remember you calling me desperately for help at 2 am because the whole world was staring at the inside of your ass. _That_ is a true scandal Lane. Not the world finding out I have an amazing girl with a rocking body.”

“Really Catherine? You’re bringing up that time? I think you’re just mad because you _loved_ those pictures.”

“After all this time you seem to never have grasped the concept that you’re not really my type have you? Well, you never did have a lot of luck with girls back in the day… Can’t say you didn’t try though.”

Lois seemed like she was about to kill someone, her jaw was clenched and her hands were in fists “And who might be your type Cat? Girls you can manipulate? I’m dying to see just how much more money you had to pay your assistant to fuck you.”

“Don’t you talk about her like that you fucking bitch!” Cat was steaming now, and Kara knew things were about to get ugly. “Cat please-“ She said to her wife, but those two were not even listening.

“Make me you old dyke!” And just like that, they both snapped. Cat was the first one to hit, she threw a slap right to her face and Lois followed with a punch. They tangled together in a violent mess, knocking the table and breaking the plates. The cousins couldn’t believe what they were witnessing.

“Oh my Rao…” They both said in unison, still shocked for a second before Clark reacted, he quickly took off his glasses “Kara, get your wife. I’ll get mine.”

Kara took off her glasses too and hurried towards her wife, she took her by the arms while Clark did the same with the other girl. Both women struggled to get out of their partner’s grab while spitting curses at each other, and no matter how much they tried to calm them nothing seemed to work.

Clark looked at Kara and moved his head up, and she understood almost as if she could read his mind. They both flew up high and right through the ceiling of the tiny restaurant, flying even higher until their wives had stopped yelling at each other and focused on grabbing onto them with fear of falling.

Cat looked down and immediately closed her eyes, “Kara Danvers put me down right now, please.” she tried sounding brave and annoyed, but Kara knew how scared she was of heights. “No.” She simply answered.

“What does that mean??” The older woman was getting more scared and Lois sighed in annoyance.

“Come on Clark, let’s go.” But he didn’t listen to her, instead he shook his head same as Kara had.

“We aren’t letting any of you down until we know we can trust you.” Kara said firmly, her Supergirl voice showing.

“And that’s not gonna happen until we know you two can act like decent human beings.” Clark’s Superman voice was showing too and Cat stared at him in awe.

“And _we_ are the aliens…” Kara whispered and Cat found it strangely funny, she smiled at her and took a deep breath. “Alright Super-cousins, I promise not to give Lane the kicking she deserves. But only because my wife is too damn cute.”

Kara smiled accomplished and Clark stared at Lois who hesitantly agreed. ”Whatever, it’s not worth it anyways.”

The aliens smiled to each other and slowly lowered themselves until they were back on the ground again. Kara looked at Cat and realized Lois had left a bruise on her cheek, she worriedly touched the spot gently and Cat flinched, she felt the anger start getting into her as she turned and almost lost her temper at Lois, but she stopped at the sight in front of her; Lois was also hurt, her bottom lip was bleeding and Clark was also worriedly looking at the wound.

“This cannot happen again.” Kara spoke strongly “It was inappropriate, unacceptable… it wasn’t even civil.”

Clark was just as frustrated, it was amazing how much they looked alike when they were angry “You two married into this family knowing what we are, where we come from and everything that comes with it. Well this comes with it too! Kara is my only family and I am hers, we only have each other and you two are part of the family now, whether you like it or not.”

“You have no other choice than to learn to get along now, because neither Kal-El nor I are going stop being family.” Kara sighed trying to relax herself and lower the tone of her voice. “Family is important for us, do you understand?” her expression was gentler now “Our coat of arms stands for family and hope, we are nothing without the help and support of our loved ones, family is our way to be stronger.”

“Stronger Together.” Clark said gently before taking his wife’s hand, both Cat and Lois immediately understood, it was the “S”.

Cat was looking at her wife, even with her superhuman strength she looked so vulnerable every time she talked about her family or her planet, and it sent a sharp pain through her heart to see her hurting because of her. “I… I’m so sorry Kara.”

“Don’t apologize to me.” She motioned towards Lois who was also looking regretful. Cat sighed and walked towards her.

“Let’s get over this stupid fight Lois, it’s been too many years.”

The brunette looked at her hesitantly but finally gave in. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve said and done to you Cat.” She sighed.

“I’m sorry for what happened in college… and when we worked together on the Daily Planet… and on two of your birthdays”

“Three.” Lois corrected her.

“…and when you started dating Clark” He gave her a look and Kara was slightly confused “…and on that one party, which come on it was pretty funny at the time and I’m sure everyone already forgot about that video-”

“Alright honey! That was… good, yeah.” Kara interrupted her nervously, she didn’t know if she wanted to know more. They looked at the table on the floor, all the plates scattered around the place and the hole on the ceiling.

“Uh, we should fix this probably.” Clark said before putting on his glasses again.

“I’ll go get the plates” Lois looked over at Cat. “You… wanna join me?”

Cat hesitated but she finally nodded before going over to take Kara’s glasses and putting them on her wife. “It’s gonna be fine, we’ll get it… eventually.” She smiled and Kara kissed her lightly on the lips.

The cousins started working on the ceiling, flying just high enough to fix it, Clark sighed. “Why does it always end up like this with us?”

Kara laughed “I don’t think we’re ever gonna have a normal family reunion, little cousin. But at least they’re trying.”

Clark smiled and looked over to where the two wives were as he got closer to Kara. “You have a good one there, Kara.”

She smiled “I know.”


End file.
